Anonymous
by martinsam4ever
Summary: It's Valentine's Day for our 2 favorite agents. Does it turn out the way they expected? Complete
1. Default Chapter

It was ridiculously romantic, he knew that.  
  
  
  
But it didn't stop him from stopping by the florist, or leaving the single red rose on her desk; not that she'd ever know who it was from. Part of him had wanted to leave a card, or maybe even gather enough courage to actually hand her the flower, but he still wasn't certain she'd appreciate the gesture and sometimes it was easier to remain anonymous.  
  
  
  
Besides, this way he could watch her reaction, decide if it was even worth revealing himself. And maybe, if he was lucky, she'd even be flattered enough to agree to dinner. That was, if she didn't already have plans -it was Valentine's Day after all. He wasn't really counting on it, even though he'd pre-made reservations weeks ago. And maybe that made him a little pathetic, but Sam was worth any ridicule he might receive.  
  
  
  
And alright, she was getting off the elevators and he could do this. Play it cool and act surprised like he had no idea where the gift came from. Maybe even pretend he was just getting here himself and yes, that worked.  
  
  
  
"Morning Sam," he commented, hanging his jacket on the back of his chair and flipping on his monitor.  
  
  
  
"Morning Martin," she replied, gliding past him just slow enough that he caught a whiff of her perfume. "What's this?" she asked, stopping short and staring at the rose adorning her desk.  
  
  
  
"Looks like someone has a secret admirer," Martin laughed, a surge of pride rushing through him at being able to keep his tone even.  
  
  
  
"Looks like," Sam replied, bending down and picking up the rose. "I wonder who it could be?" she continued and Martin didn't miss the hint of mischief in her voice.  
  
  
  
"Could be anyone," Martin replied, swallowing hard and suddenly finding the floor very interesting.  
  
  
  
"Something you want to tell me?" And now she was standing practically in front of him, so close he could just reach out and touch.  
  
  
  
"Um...." So much for keeping his cool.  
  
  
  
"Well?" Sam pressed, leaving him no other options.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, I just thought, it's Valentine's Day and well, you deserve something...." he managed.  
  
  
  
"Well thank you, it's beautiful," Sam replied, smiling softly and making eye contact. "I love it."  
  
  
  
"Really? So would you like to have dinner tonight?" Martin asked, and this was turning out better than he'd expected.  
  
  
  
"I'd love to," Sam replied, causing Martin to break out into a full-fledged grin. "Oh, and Martin, happy Valentine's Day."  
  
And it really was. 


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't going to write anymore, but you guys are so sweet with your reviews so I decided to continue this. I think there'll be a few more chapters after this one, so stay tuned.  
  
~*~  
  
For the most part he'd managed to concentrate on work. But every so often he found himself smiling and any minute now someone was going to call him on it.  
  
"You're in a good mood."  
  
And of course that person had to be Danny.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied, forcing the smile from his lips and pretending to be absorbed in the ever-growing pile of paperwork on his desk.  
  
"Right. This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the rose Sam's been carrying around all day, would it?" Danny teased, smirking at Martin's guilty expression.  
  
"She's been carrying it around? I mean, what rose?" Martin stammer, a telltale blush creeping into his cheeks.  
  
"Why Martin, I had no idea," Danny goaded, grinning this time before sliding back to his own cubicle.  
  
And all right, he'd expected as much, and really, it was no big deal. He was free to date anyone he wanted, and so was Sam. Besides, it was no one's business but their own and who cared if Danny found the whole situation amusing.  
  
Thoughts of Danny vanished from his mind as Sam re-entered the room and he found himself breathless. And maybe she didn't have the rose in her hand, but she still looked over and smiled and that was good enough for Martin. Shrugging into his jacket, he made his way over to her, his stomach fluttering nervously.  
  
"So, I'll pick you up at eight?" Martin asked, perching on the side of Sam's desk and sounding a little unsure.  
  
"Sounds good," Sam replied, smiling brightly before slipping into her coat.  
  
He watched her walk towards the elevators before heading back to his own desk and shutting down for the night. Two hours, that gave him plenty of time to get ready.  
  
~*~  
  
Maybe two hours wasn't enough time because he was on his third outfit and still hadn't decided if he should bring something. He'd already given her a flower, but at the same time it was their first date and the most important day of the year. Maybe chocolate would be in order. That was, if Sam even liked chocolate. But even if she didn't, it was the thought that counted.  
  
Grabbing his keys, he headed out the door, stopping by the corner store and picking up a small heart shaped box filled with truffles before hailing and cab and heading to Sam's apartment.  
  
By the time the cab pulled in front of her building he still hadn't figured out what he was going to say. He forced himself out the door and up the stairs, clutching the chocolates like a lifeline. When she opened the door he was suddenly glad he hadn't prepared a speech. It was doubtful he'd have been able to remember a word.  
  
"Um, wow, you look.... amazing," he managed, very nearly dropping the box.  
  
"Thanks, so do you," she replied.  
  
"Here, these are for you," he said, handing her the truffles and willing his hand not to shake.  
  
"Truffles? My favorite, how did you know?" she replied, smiling again and placing the box on a table next to the door. "You ready?" she asked.  
  
"Your cab awaits," he replied, making a grand sweeping gesture that caused her to laugh.  
  
TBC. 


	3. Chapter 3

He'd expected to spend the evening tongue-tied; even gone so far as to mentally prepare himself for Sam's rejection when he did end up tripping over his words.  
  
But the rejection never came and despite all his apprehension, he found himself have a good time. A great time in fact, and if Sam's smile was any indication she seemed to be enjoying herself. Usually he found himself fumbling for the right thing to say on dates, but they'd made it past appetizers without a single lull in the conversation and he couldn't help but feel hopeful.  
  
Maybe it was because they knew already knew each other; had taken the time to form a friendship before moving on to the next level. Or maybe it was just that they were from the same world, had enough in common to avoid the awkward pitfalls of dating -either way he wasn't about to complain. He'd spent far too much time envisioning this moment to worry about the hows or the whys.  
  
"This is a really nice place, how on earth did you find it?" Sam asked smiling over the rim of her wine glass.  
  
"I live around the corner. Never actually eaten here, but it looked nice from the outside," he replied, blushing slightly at the admission.  
  
It was a place he'd passed on his way home every day, and the only patrons he'd ever seen had been young couples dressed in black tie. It seemed the perfect choice and now that they were seated, surrounded by soft music and glowing candles, he found himself glad he'd spent the extra money on rent to live in a nice neighborhood.  
  
"You have a good eye," Sam commented, her smile widening in a way that made Martin glad he was sitting down.  
  
The waiter arrived with their meal before he had a chance to respond -probably a good thing since the only response he could come up with involved telling Sam exactly what kind of eye he had. He didn't think she'd mind, but still, it was a little too cliché, even for him.  
  
They passed the meal in friendly chatter, mostly about his life before New York and Sam's girlhood days. It was nice, in a way he wasn't quite expecting. Just being able to sit and share memories, funny stories and even some more personal things that he'd never been able to share with anyone.  
  
Talking to Sam was easy, more than that he felt like he knew her, felt like she knew him and it made the entire experience that much better.  
  
"You ready to head out?" he asked, signing the credit card slip and making sure Sam saw the generous tip amount.  
  
"I just need to freshen up, meet you outside?" Sam asked, gathering her purse and coat and waiting for Martin's nod before heading towards the washroom.  
  
He waited until she'd disappeared from sight before gathering his own coat and heading towards the exit. The temperature had dropped considerably since they'd arrive and he found himself shivering. It was only a few blocks to his apartment but he wasn't sure if he'd be overstepping his bounds by inviting Sam to come home with him.  
  
The dinner had gone well and it only seemed a natural next step. Still, Martin had never been very good at subtlety and somehow doubted he could casually invite her over for drinks. Before he had a chance to decide the door opened and Sam stepped outside, shivering and pulling her coat tight.  
  
"It got cold," she commented, rubbing her hands together.  
  
"You want my coat?" Martin asked, not bothering to consider what he'd do without it.  
  
"That's alright. You said you lived around the corner right? So it should take us long to get there," Sam replied, smiling again at Martin's shock.  
  
And alright, he hadn't expected Sam to invite herself over, but it saved him the trouble so he forced himself to smile, taking her arm and leading her down the street.  
  
He wanted to run but Sam seemed content to stroll along, clutching his arm until they were practically melting into one another. For the eighth time he wished he'd chosen the restaurant right next door to his building. It was only three blocks, but the walk seemed to take an eternity and all he could concentrate on was the warm body next to his.  
  
"Well, this is it," he said, breathing a sigh of relief when they finally made it to his doorstep.  
  
He ushered Sam inside, unlocking doors with shaky hands and trying to still his nerves. It wasn't until they were safely inside his apartment that he felt himself calm. Calm disappeared as Sam invaded his space, smiling slightly and wetting her lips. He felt as though he was trapped in time, watching in slow motion as she drifted closer.  
  
And then her lips were pressed against his and he found himself frowning.  
  
"Wow, that was really bad," Sam commented as she pulled away.  
  
"I know..." Martin replied, and this wasn't turning out the way he hoped.  
  
"You know, I'm sorry dude, but I think I hate you," Sam stated, grimacing and wiping her mouth on the back of her sleeve.  
  
"Oh my God, I think I'm gay," Martin replied, the realization hitting him like a freight train.  
  
"Yeah, kinda figured," Sam mused. "You know, I think I'm going to head over to Jack's. Maybe you should call Danny," she continued, picking her purse up off the floor and heading towards the door.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about this," Martin replied, opening the door for Sam.  
  
"No problem, see you at work," Sam answered, slipping outside and leaving Martin alone.  
  
The End.  
  
A/N: What? You actually thought I was a Sam/Martin shipper? *snorts* 


End file.
